De Roma con Amor
by haneko-chan
Summary: ¿Saben lo fácil que es conseguir un regalo para tu novio? Lovino no lo piensa así y es por eso que se embarca en una odisea para hallar el regalo perfecto para Antonio, su novio de 22 meses. Fluff. Highschool. ¡Hurra la Spamano Week!
1. De Roma con amor

**Notas de Autor:** ¡Buenas! De nuevo por estos lares trayéndoles este oneshot para la Spamano Week, la cual quise aprovechar apenas lo supe, por medio de **Corona de Lacasitos** quien escribió igualmente un hermoso fic Spamano el cual les invito a leer desde su profile: www. fanfiction u/4517229/ llamado **Objeto de Adoración** (¡no se arrepentirán de lo que encontrarán en su profile!)

Para quienes estén leyendo mi otro fic **Dos Tipos de Soledad** , esta historia se basa en los eventos del primer capítulo con el regalo de Lovino a Antonio, que sé que les gustará saber cómo pasó todo. ¡Hallé la oportunidad perfecta para detallarlo sin saturar DTDS!

Para quienes no, les invito a leer el fanfic, pero no es enteramente necesario. Esta es la historia de cómo Lovino… Oh, bueno, ya lo leerán *guiño*

Sin más, ¡disfruten!

* * *

 **De Roma con Amor**

No me quedaría mucho dinero, pero con los últimos euros que había ahorrado en esta semana, había logrado mi meta para diciembre. Observé la lista de posibles regalos que podría comprar, pero ninguno me atraía tanto la atención como para gastar mi dinero en algo que no iba a hacerlo completamente feliz, aunque él dijera lo contrario, porque yo igualmente me sentiría como una mierda viendo todos los días un objeto que no me hubiera gustado comprar.

Estuve evitando comer más de lo necesario por tres meses, con la excusa de una dieta inventada, para llegar a tener la cantidad necesaria de dinero para un buen regalo de mes y navidad en un solo paquete, y no me arrepentía de haberlo hecho –él fácilmente me gastaba ciertos antojos sin que se lo dijera– sin embargo, el que aún no supiera cuál regalo escoger me carcomía por dentro; cumplir 22 meses de relación con Antonio cerca de navidad no es tener especialmente la mejor de las suertes.

Por mi mente habían pasado varias ideas, demasiadas, que iban desde las espantosas tarjetitas que las prepúberes de sexto les regalaban a sus novios de mentira cada mes, hasta un traje Armani que vi mientras paseaba con Feliciano por el centro. De una forma u otra, nada me convencía, no quería parecer que no tenía dinero como para regalarle siquiera un helado, ni tampoco tenía lo que se necesitaba para comprar un traje para sus posibles, futuras y nulas entrevistas de la Universidad que pronto le tocaría vivir.

Daba gracias a la estable economía de Santa Isabel –donde vivo–, que me permite comprar cosas asequibles a un buen precio, a diferencia de España de donde es Antonio, mi novio, o de Francia, por ejemplo (1).

Por eso me hallaba ahí, en medio de mi habitación, totalmente solo, con 130 euros en mi billetera destinados a un regalo imposible, una lista interminable con demasiadas tachaduras –parece una maldita lista del supermercado–, y el teléfono celular sonando y vibrando desde hacía diez minutos, con mensajes de _whatsapp_ que seguramente provenían de un grupo…

Excepto que esa melodía no parece ser de mi aplicación sino de la canción _Lovers on the Sun_.

La de David Guetta.

Designada como tono para cuando mi novio llamaba.

Caigo en cuenta de mi error y me apresuro a recoger el celular que tengo tirado en la cama, a tres pasos de mí, los cuales se vuelven uno solo cuando de un salto caigo al colchón y, como puedo, agarro el celular que sigue vibrando y sonando desesperado para que le preste la debida atención. Contesto enseguida.

—¡ _Pronto_! —saludo medio gritando y medio agitado, vamos, que como un imbécil. Si hasta me salió en italiano—. Antonio, hola, es que no escuchaba el celular, pero ya lo tengo, dime —digo todo en una sola frase como poseso, sin que me lo hubiera preguntado siquiera. ¿Qué demonios me pasa hoy?

— _Hola, mi amor, ¿cómo estás?_ —me responde, demasiado relajado. Creo que ya está acostumbrado a mis arrebatos y eso me asusta de alguna manera, me pregunto si siempre soy así cuando él tiene algo que ver. Eso me asusta aún más que una puta cucaracha voladora.

—Bien, aquí pasando la tarde… ¿necesitas algo?

— _Pues sí, ¿o no?_ —se echa a reír por algún chiste que desconozco y me pregunto esta vez si así de estúpidos somos el uno con el otro, todo el tiempo—, _quiero preguntarte algo._

Quedo en silencio como diciéndole que prosiga con su pregunta, pero como es normal, no la capta—¿Qué cosa?

— _Ah… ¿reservo en algún luga' para nuestro mes? Eh, como me dijiste la última vez que no lo hiciera sin preguntarte… Pues aquí me tienes_ —y volvió a reírse solo. Me agrada escuchar su risa, no tengo porque negármelo a mí mismo, pero a veces quedo con la duda de si ríe solo como por hacer algo.

—Todavía no sé cuánto podré gasta-

— _Que no, cari, que yo pago lo que haga falta. Entonce' ¿reservo en-?_

—Antonio, ya sabes que odio que digas eso —lo interrumpo así como hizo él conmigo, en un arrebato de disgusto sabiendo que ambos lo detestamos—, mañana decidimos juntos donde ir, joder. Hoy no.

Me refuta que no lo interrumpa de nuevo y en eso comenzamos a discutir por quién interrumpió a quién primero. Es aquí cuando agradezco el plan de voz ilimitado que tenemos para gastarlo en burradas como esta y en otras similares como, quién cuelga primero; cada vez que colgamos me sorprendo bastante de todos los minutos que nos gastamos hablando de sandeces que al final no resultan en nada.

Cuando es la cuarta vez que me pregunta de un reloj que no encuentra, tengo suficiente de la llamada y se lo hago saber. Necesito salir con urgencia a ver en qué me gasto mis ahorros para el tarado que tengo por novio. Escucho como comienza a mascullar posibles lugares donde pudo haber dejado el dichoso reloj y lo interrumpo, de nuevo, porque me importa una mierda ya.

—Antonio, por milésima vez, ¡no sé dónde carajos está tu jodido reloj! —detiene sus divagaciones y aprovecho esta oportunidad—. Debo colgar, hablamos después.

— _Joder, Lovino, no debías gritarlo. Ahora me duele la oreja._

Ruedo los ojos, aunque no me pueda ver—. Bueno, a la tercera debiste haber entendido.

— _Vale, vale, te llamo antes de dormi'. Te quiero, mi amor._

—Si. Yo también —cuelgo y me levanto de la cama. Ni siquiera me había fijado que había estado todo este tiempo tumbado sobre el colchón, hay que ver lo imbécil que me vuelve Antonio. Es inaceptable.

Recojo mis cosas, recuerdo agarrar las llaves de la puerta de la casa y salgo de mi habitación para encontrarme de lleno con un metro ochenta de músculos y cabellera rubia que se planta frente de mí, sorprendido por mi salida al igual que yo, por su repentina aparición.

—Oh, cuñado —dice Ludwig, el novio de Feliciano desde hace un año y algo. Todavía no me acostumbro a verlos juntos como pareja, después de ocho años de amistad conjunta.

—¿Que haces, gilipollas? —mierda, debo de dejar de repetir las palabras de Antonio. Suficiente tengo con lo mucho que me molesta mi hermano cuando me escucha—. Hazte a un lado, que tengo prisa.

—¿Vas a verte con Toño? —me pregunta como por costumbre, lo noto, y me encojo de hombros para restarle importancia mientras le contesto que no. En eso se aparta y abre nuevamente la habitación por la que salí, la cual comparto con Feliciano desde hace 13 años, desde que nació Sebastiano, nuestro hermano menor— _Okey_ , nos vemos en la cena.

—¿Te vas a quedar? —pregunto hastiado por su constante aparición en casa. Como si verlo todos los días en el colegio no fuera suficiente, Feliciano se empeña en traerlo cada vez que puede como si fuera su mascota, aunque lo entiendo hasta cierto punto. No lo de la mascota, sino lo de tener cerca a tu otra persona especial, a mí me agrada estar con Antonio cada vez que podemos, pero intento no agobiar a todos con los que convivo con su presencia todo el tiempo. Llevar casi dos años de relación con él me ablandó demasiado, pero no por eso restriego mi noviazgo a todo el mundo, como lo hace él.

Ludwig me saca de mis cavilaciones cuando lo veo regresar de la habitación con el celular de Feliciano en sus manos. Me pregunto para qué lo necesitará si está con Lud, pero le resto importancia, debo hacer otras cosas ahora mismo.

—Solo hasta después de la cena, Valeria insistió.

Amo a mamá, pero, al igual que Feliciano, hay días en que me saca de mis casillas.

Doy media vuelta y bajamos las escaleras, uno detrás del otro, y cuando llegamos al pasillo donde terminan, Ludwig se despide de mí y yo le hago una seña con la mano mientras me dirijo a la puerta, como siempre. Grito una despedida a mamá, pero en el momento que salgo de la casa una idea fugaz cruza por mi mente y me detengo en mis pasos. Ludwig, a pesar de su tosca apariencia y grandes músculos inútiles, es una de las personas más detallistas y torpemente románticas que he conocido después de Antonio –algo sobrestimado hoy día– y Francis, del colegio, por lo que, maldita sea… ¿Quién más me puede _aconsejar_ sobre qué regalo escoger ahora mismo? El único problema que le veo a mi plan, es el bocazas que tenía por mellizo, pero eso se puede arreglar dejando las cosas claras con Ludwig.

Porque la idea de preguntarle a Feliciano antes había sido totalmente descartada desde la única vez que había aprovechado un viaje de mamá y había armado un almuerzo para celebrar San Valentín en casa. Obviamente, le había dicho a Feliciano que ese día se fuera de casa hasta que le avisara, sin comentarle a nadie, sobre todo a Antonio, sobre lo que haría y él había accedido fácilmente. Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando al día siguiente –un día antes de San Valentín– apareció Antonio en el receso del colegio preguntándome si era cierto que le haría un almuerzo para celebrar. Casi asesino a mi estúpido hermano luego de eso, pero me quedó de experiencia para futuras ocasiones.

Me devuelvo sobre mis pasos rápidamente y alcanzo a Ludwig antes de que entre a la sala donde estaba Feliciano esperándolo.

—Ludwig, espera —digo en susurro cuando le tomo el brazo y lo alejo lo más que puedo de los oídos de mi hermano—. A-ayúdame con una cosa —me parece increíble que le esté pidiendo ayuda, pero la desesperación puede contra mí. El tartamudeo es solo un efecto secundario de mi estupidez.

—¿Qué? —saco la lista de posibles regalos del bolsillo de mis pantalones y se la entrego, antes de poder explicarme me mira extrañado y pregunta—. ¿Quieres que haga las compras del mercado?

Ya sabía yo que eso parecía.

—No, idiota, es una lista que hice… —trago saliva y con eso llegan más inseguridades—, eh, para decidirme por algún regalo para Antonio de navidad y mes.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga yo con esto? —esto es más complicado de lo que me imaginé. Lovino, arráncale la hoja de sus sucias manos y aléjate despacio como si nunca hubiera pasado—. ¿Se la paso a Feli para que la mire?

—¡NO! —mi grito truena en toda la casa y en este punto me imagino que hasta Antonio me ha escuchado desde su apartamento, e inclusive ha averiguado ya mis planes. Eso había sido totalmente inesperado—. ¿Eres imbécil o te haces? Ayúdame tú, joder.

Me mira sorprendido, no sé si por mi atroz grito de desesperación o por algo más horrible que eso—. Pues, va a ser verdad lo que Feli dice…, eso de que ya te pareces a Antonio cuando hablas, antes hasta me has dicho gilipollas —pues sí, es terrorífico lo que lo ha sorprendido. Mi vida va descendiendo cada vez más.

—¿¡Está todo bien, Lovino!? —escucho a mi mamá gritar desde la biblioteca, seguido por otro grito de Feliciano que proviene de la sala contigua, preguntando lo mismo pero a Ludwig.

—¡Si! —respondo de la misma manera, creo que en mi casa vivimos crías de urracas por como nos comunicamos—. Ve a decirle a Feliciano que me vas a ayudar con una tarea de Física.

—¿Por qué?

—¡Para que no sospeche! —grito entre dientes, totalmente hastiado de la situación—. ¿La lista de regalos? ¡Préstame atención!

Me mira fijamente y cuando pienso que es mejor que me marche, da media vuelta y camina hasta la sala, metiendo el papel en uno de sus bolsillos traseros de su bluyín. Para no esperarlo en medio del pasillo como idiota, me tomo del barandal de la escalera y subo de dos en dos para llegar rápido a la habitación y hacerme en mi cama repasando mentalmente la lista.

Cuando escucho que sube las escaleras me sudan las manos, lo que hace que me las restriegue contra los pantalones antes de que me vea –soy así de patético– y me acomodo mejor en la cama para darle espacio de que se siente bien lejos de mí; mi escritorio está un poco desordenado así que sé que no se acomodará ahí.

—Casi viene conmigo, pero lo convencí de que hiciera palomitas — _alabado sea el Señor_ , por este hombre que piensa rápido—. Ahora, ¿cuáles son tus ideas? Nunca he entendido tu letra —cuando se sienta en el colchón, le tomo de las manos la lista y nombro los que no están tachados, cuando termino me responde dudoso—. ¿Cuál es el problema con esos regalos?

—Que ya le he regalado algo de todo eso antes. Me parece que repetir es demasiado… Eh, no sé si me entiendes, maldición.

—Sí, pierde sentido. ¿Y no te ha comentado de algo que quiera últimamente? —hago una mueca y entiende de inmediato, Antonio es conocido por querer de todo y nada al mismo tiempo, aunque eso suene verdaderamente estúpido y sin sentido—. Y qué tal, ¿algo que coleccione o que se le haya dañado…? Cosas por ese estilo.

Pienso un poco en sus colecciones misteriosas, he visto que guarda cada botella de diseño de _Coca-Cola_ que compra, pero eso no sirve; también he visto gran cantidad de moñitos y collares para _Ninín_ –su gato persa– y eso tampoco me da una buena idea. Lo último que pienso son los relojes que su papá le regala junto con los que él compra cuando puede y recuerdo nuestra conversación de hace unos minutos.

—Colecciona relojes de pulsera y hace poco me llamó preguntando de uno que se le perdió… —veo como Lud abre los ojos como dándome a entender algo y lo comprendo, le gusta la idea también—, pero estaba en la lista, le regalé uno cuando cumplimos un año…

—Sí, es verdad, pero si es algo que colecciona nunca está de más regalarle otros. Además, cada vez que se los ponga pensará en ti, ¿no es suficiente? —lo miro como diciéndole si está de broma, pero sigue con su idea de que se verá romántico. Debido a que no tengo más alternativa que creer en semejante ridiculez, asiento y percibo cierto calor en mis mejillas—. Te acompañaría a la relojería de _JL_ , pero Feli ya sospecharía.

—Ni yo quiero que vengas, ¿qué te pasa? —miro la hora de mi celular y veo que tengo tiempo de sobra para ir a la relojería que dice Ludwig, es la más cercana a casa y donde venden de todo tipo de relojes y cierta joyería—. Veré que encuentro, me voy.

Me levanto al igual que lo hace él, pero antes de salir del dormitorio me recomienda que le envíe fotos de los relojes que me gusten para darme su opinión, me suena la idea y acepto—. Pero te advierto, por lo que más quieras, no dejes que el chismoso de Feliciano vea. Te castro si Antonio se entera antes.

Salgo de casa y mi odisea comienza.

* * *

La dependiente de la relojería me mostró una gran cantidad de relojes que estuvieran debajo de mi presupuesto y esto solo me dejó aún más nervioso de lo que ya estaba. La última vez dio la casualidad que había vendido la caminadora que mis padres me habían regalado cuando quise bajar de peso, ya hace algún tiempo, por lo que el reloj que le compré había sido un bonito _Tissot_ , el cual pagué a dos cuotas. Ahora, solo tenía aparentemente para comprar la línea de relojes económicos de _Swatch_ , ellos sí que tienen muchísimo que ofrecer, o de otras marcas que no me gustaban para nada.

Me gustan los relojes suizos, ¿qué puedo hacer?, y creo que él también los prefiere.

Mientras camino hacia una pequeña cafetería a esperar la respuesta de Ludwig, le envío las 6 fotos que tomé y hago mi pedido tan pronto llego. Contesto mensajes en _whatsapp_ y juego un poco a _clash of clans_ mientras espero mi chocolate caliente, en eso, Antonio me envía una foto de él haciendo pucheros y debajo me escribe que su tía –una quien lo visita todos los días para cuidar de él mientras vive en Santa Isabel– le ha confesado que dejó caer el reloj que buscaba y, cómo se hizo trizas, lo tiró a la basura pensando que no valía gran cosa.

No puedo imaginarme mejor suerte que la mía, ahora mismo. Lo sentía, de alguna manera, por él, pero esta oportunidad que me daba la vida no la iba a desaprovechar. No había sido un _Swatch_ pero si recuerdo bien, su diseño era del tipo deportivo, bastante sencillo, con correa de cuero completamente roja y había visto uno similar en la relojería. Me levanto y pido para llevar el chocolate, me lo entregan y camino de regreso a _JL_ para comprarlo de una buena vez, que se joda Ludwig y su opinión, ya había decidido qué hacer al fin.

En eso, paso por un escaparate de una tienda de variedades y bisutería, que seguramente aman las chicas cuando pasan por esta calle, y me fijo en una mujer arreglando el pequeño escaparate, colocando en frente dos tipos de guardapelos –uno en forma de corazón dorado y otro ovalado color plata. Me detengo en medio de la acera, con el chocolate en la mano y gente a mi alrededor, y siento cómo mi corazón se acelera con creces.

¿Podrá ser?

Me acerco un poco más al ventanal y haciendo señales le pregunto a la mujer el precio, ella deja lo que está haciendo y sale del escaparate para recibirme en la entrada.

—Son a 15,5 euros cada uno. ¿Los quieres ver?

No entiendo por qué algo tan pequeño puede costar tanto, pero dejo que me lleve hasta el mostrador y me extienda dos cajas donde están guardados para su venta.

—Son relicarios laminados en oro de 18 quilates y platino, acaban de llegar —me dice muy entusiasmada la mujer, tomo el de oro y reviso cada parte de él. Es demasiado bonito y afeminado, no sé qué pensar—. Ambos vienen con la cadenita, es de 60 centímetros más cinco de extensión. ¿Qué te parece? Ese es mi preferido —me dice señalando el que tengo en mi mano.

—No lo sé, es para un hombre... —le confieso, absorto en mis pensamientos. La verdad es muy bonito, no es joyería fija, solo un laminado, pero no se distingue a plena vista. Tiene hasta un grabado en la superficie. El problema es que siempre he sabido que estas cosas son mas regalos de mujeres que de hombres, pero sé, también, que estos guardapelos guardan un gran significado cuando se regalan.

—Es normal que siempre lo carguen ambos novios —me asegura la dependienta—, así que es un regalo _unisex_ si lo quieres ver de esa manera.

Levanto la mirada y veo una sonrisa en su cara que se transmite, misteriosamente, a la mía—. ¿Se puede grabar por dentro?

—Sí, pero aquí no, aunque conozco un sitio a donde lo puedes llevar, te darán un buen precio.

—¿Puedo tomarle una foto? es para un… amigo, que me está ayudando a decidirme —la señora me da el visto bueno y le envío una nueva foto a Ludwig para que me diga que hacer, me despido de la dependienta y me tomo el chocolate caliente recostado en una pared, mientras espero su respuesta. El pantalón me vibra y mis manos enguantadas me sudan cuando saco el celular.

" _Es una muy buena idea y sería mejor si fueran las dos cosas… cuesta mucho si compras el reloj y la cadena?"_

Pues no lo había pensado, la verdad, que mierda de cabeza tengo. ¡Claro que sería aún más completo si le regalo ambas cosas!, cualquiera de los relojes que me gustaron están debajo de los 105 euros y sumando la cadena, me alcanza perfectamente con lo que tengo en el bolsillo. Hasta me sobraría para el grabado que le quiero poner. No lo dudo más y me regreso a comprar el guardapelo y luego por el reloj rojo.

* * *

(*) El título De Roma con Amor fue modificado del de la película estadounidense A Roma con Amor, la cual me divierte mucho, y me pareció perfecto para nombrar este one-shot. Le caía como anillo al dedo.

(1) Santa Isabel, es la ciudad capital de un país que inventé para mi otro fanfic. Queda situada hipotéticamente entre el oriente de España y el sur de Francia. Por eso también adopté la moneda Euro para facilitar las cosas.

* * *

 **Notas de Autor 2:** Hasta acá va la primera parte de mi twoshot, que era en esencia un oneshot, pero que vi tan largo que decidí dividirlo solo por comodidad para su lectura.

 **La segunda parte la publicaré mañana, así como para el punto final de la semana Spamano :)**

Se merece que le dejen reviews? *-* Es mi primer spamano, así que me pueden contar que van viendo mal~  
Mattane~!


	2. Con amor a Roma

**Notas de autor:** ¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí les traigo la segunda parte de este twoshot Spamano para ustedes. Este se concentra en su totalidad en la parejita que adoramos.

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

 **Con Amor a Roma**

Es lunes de nuevo y me siento total y completamente aterrado de ver a Antonio. Hay primeras veces en todo. Hoy cumplimos 22 meses de noviazgo y es día de colegio, desafortunadamente, así que después de mucho pensarlo llegué a la conclusión de entregarle los dos regalos por separado: el relicario como mes a primera hora de la mañana y el reloj de navidad en la cena. Decidimos el sitio cuando me llamó antes de dormir, el mismo día que hice las compras.

Es un día especial no solo por nuestro mes-aniversario, sino porque tan pronto terminemos clases y los padres de Antonio se decidan en la fecha, él se regresará a España a pasar las navidades allá. Por eso mi afán por comprar pronto algo de navidad para él y podérselo entregar antes, sin presión y me pareció que aprovechar la celebración de hoy era la mejor forma.

Suena el timbre y sé que es Antonio porque soy el único que queda en casa –Feliciano recoge a Ludwig ahora en su motocicleta–, y porque le dicho además que se detuviera en mi parada de bus para irnos juntos esta vez. Una situación totalmente inesperada para él. Obviamente lo hice para estar solos cuando le diera la cadena, ya con todos los chismes que rondan en el colegio tengo suficiente. Abro la puerta y lo saludo.

—Hola, entra.

Confundido se adentra en la antesala y me da un beso en la boca luego de que cierro la puerta—. Buenos días, mi vida, feliz mes —sonrío un poco y le devuelvo la felicitación—. Bueno, ya estoy aquí, ¿qué pasa?

—Quería darte tu regalo aquí y no en el colegio —me adentro a la casa y tomo la pequeña caja que descansa sobre una mesita que hay en el pasillo—. Toma, espero que te guste, _porque si no…_ —murmuro para mí mismo al final, mirando a cualquier lado menos a él. Antonio toma la caja envuelta y cuando veo que no la abre, alzo la vista y veo su mirada poco dolida.

—No traje tu regalo porque pensé que lo haríamos en la noche… —Antonio no puede ser más ridículo de lo que ya es, ¿cómo se va a preocupar por algo así? Si quise entregárselo ahora es para tener su reacción solo para mí. Puede sonar extraño, pero en el colegio nos verían todos y en el restaurante igual habría personas, por lo que en la comodidad de mi hogar me sentía mucho mejor. ¿Tan difícil era para él entenderlo?—. Me siento mal, si quieres voy a por él y-

—No seas tonto, deberías estar abriéndolo y no quejándote de algo tan estúpido como eso.

—Pero así es más, no sé, bonito… —si sigue así, con cara de borrego a medio morir, me arrepentiré de haberlo llamado para que viniera y habré echado todo a perder. Nada nunca me sale bien y ya estoy habituado a ello. Al ver que aún no lo abre y solo me mira como preguntándome si hizo algo mal, me decido por dejar el plan y estiro mi brazo hacia él.

—Como quieras… Devuélvemelo entonces —mi voz sale en un susurro y me sorprendo al verme en semejante situación. Son tan comunes estas cosas con nosotros, que ya debería acostumbrarme.

Cuando no me devuelve el regalo me acelero a agarrarlo de sus manos, pero él se echa para atrás y lo aleja de mí—. No, ya es mío —dice como un niño malcriado y yo lo dejo ser, si ya se decidió a aceptarlo y no ponerse a llorar como bebé por una estupidez dentro de su estúpido mundo imaginario, debía dejarlo continuar. Empieza a abrir el envoltorio y todo mi cuerpo se agita, aún con el frío del invierno mi cuerpo se calienta y el corazón se me acelera, pero no puedo evitarlo. Parezco quinceañera y espero que no sea tan notable porque me puedo ir muriendo. Saca la caja y la abre tan despacio que pienso que quizás he entrado en modo de cámara lenta sin notarlo, eso o el maldito lo hace adrede.

—Lovino —le escucho decir en un murmullo, como terciopelo sobre la piel. Ambos nos miramos a los ojos por un momento, que se antoja eterno, y extrañamente veo un brillo en sus ojos que no es normal. Se acerca a mí de nuevo y me toma de la mano mientras que con la otra aún sostiene la cajita— Lovino. Esto es hermoso, Lovino —repite tantas veces mi nombre que me confundo por un momento, estrecha mi mano para luego soltarla suavemente y comienza a sacar el guardapelo de su caja.

—Te… um, ¿te gusta? —solo me mira con una sonrisa amorosa y comienza a detallar el colgante en forma de corazón—. No es completamente oro, pero-

—No me importa, amor, sigue siendo precioso. Ven, ayúdame a ponerlo.

Hago como me pide y me sitúo detrás de él, mientras me pasa la cadena a un lado y desenvuelve la bufanda que vestía. Siento la suave y tibia piel de su cuello cuando ajusto el broche y luego se me antoja abrazarlo suavemente sobre la cintura, posando mi frente sobre su amplia espalda. Me he sonrojado demasiado, siento mi cara arder, por lo que prefiero esta posición por ahora mientras me calmo, así inclusive puedo sentir por sobre su suéter los latidos de su acelerado corazón.

—Lovino.

—¿...Sí?

—Gracias, en serio, muchas gracias —mi corazón no deja de latir furiosamente, pero me tranquiliza el saber que el suyo se encuentra igual que el mío, en una imperfecta sincronía. Posa sus manos sobre las mías y me obliga a cambiar de posiciones, moviéndose para quedar frente a mí, aunque yo me rehúso a verle a los ojos todavía—. Dime que también tienes uno como el mío.

—Ah, sí —contesto torpemente, meto la mano por el cuello de mi suéter y saco una cadena igual a la suya— si quieres ponerle algo te lo puedo dar.

—¿Tu lo hiciste? —asiento, había olvidado decirle la única condición que tenía por ahora.

—Sí, pero ábrelo después —hace un mohín, pero no cambio de opinión, es demasiado vergonzoso—. Vámonos ya, que se hace tarde.

Salimos de la casa tomados de las manos y alcanzamos a subirnos a tiempo en el primer bus que nos sirve para llegar directamente al colegio. Cuando llegamos intento soltarme de su mano –no nos habíamos separado ni en el bus–, pero no me deja, alegando que se encuentra muy feliz como para sentirse mal por cualquier comentario que botara de cualquier imbécil dentro del colegio. No me siento cómodo, no lo hago por ellos sino porque no me gusta hacer pública nuestra relación, en el sentido de que a nadie debe de importarle lo que hagamos, pero su insistencia termina de calar en mí y entramos con las manos entrelazadas.

Como llegamos sobre el tiempo nos despedimos en las escaleras que lo llevan al segundo piso, donde tendrá su primera clase, con la promesa de vernos después como siempre.

Me alejo con su sonrisa presente en mi memoria y no puedo dejar de sonreír, aunque esta vez no me importa.

* * *

La segunda clase del día acaba y me dirijo a los casilleros para meter el pesado libro de química que ya no necesito por ahora. Antonio no ha dejado de escribirme mensajes, me imagino que cada vez que el profesor de su clase de _Economía de empresas_ dejaba de mirarlos para escribir algo en el tablero, este loco me escribía lo primero que se le ocurría, sin pensar que yo sí estuviera ocupado.

Me gusta la química, y él lo sabe, así que debió haberse rendido a los 24 mensajes que seguía sin leer del _Whatsapp_ , que me sorprende bastante, por lo que no puedo evitar reírme solo mientras camino por los pasillos y los leo uno por uno, evadiendo a los otros estudiantes como ninja. Los últimos hablan de lo que Gilbert y Francis –amigos de él que por ósmosis también lo son de alguna forma para mí– habían dicho cuando les mostró el guardapelo, hasta que el último mensaje me llamó la atención.

" _Le ire a contar a felicianito! Se va a moriiir!"_

Teniendo en cuenta que el casillero de Feliciano y el mío quedan cerca, apresuro el paso para ver si alcanzo a verlo antes de que se vaya a su otra clase. No tenemos la costumbre de vernos entre clases, solo con la entrada, los dos recesos y la salida es más que suficiente, pero con lo intenso que había sido con sus mensajitos idiotas, su emoción se me traspasó y ahora solo quiero saludarlo un momento.

Los veo a mitad del pasillo conversando, Feliciano tiene en su mano el guardapelo y ambos mantienen una cara de idiotas que me deja pasmado. Espero que se le vaya quitando esa carita a Feliciano antes de que me amargue el día cuando regresemos a casa, por el contrario, de Antonio no espero mucho.

—Ya quisiera estar así como vosotros dos —le escucho decir a Antonio cuando me acerco a ellos, supongo que habla de Feliciano y Ludwig—, pero sé que debo ser _muy_ paciente con tu hermano, con lo borde que es… —¿ _perdón_?—. Un día me-

Lo interrumpo de inmediato antes de que diga algo más de lo cual se arrepienta—. Antonio Fernández Carriedo, _repite_ ahora mismo lo que acabas de decir de mí, _capullo_. Que por respeto a tu santa madre, no te digo lo que en verdad te mereces.

El muy hijo de… De esta no se salva.

Me acerco y escucho como Feliciano se marcha gritando palabras de ánimo al pobre diablo que cojo fuertemente del brazo. La verdad, Antonio, a veces me dan ganas de matarte, pero no sabes la gran fuerza de voluntad que tengo, maldita sea. Lo arrastro del brazo –que palpita por la fuerza de mi agarre– hacia mi casillero y me planto frente a él con la cara más agria que puedo dirigirle, yo pensando que Feliciano me amargaría el día con su cara de idiota ilusionado, mas resulto con este idiota diciendo esas cosas sobre mí.

—¡Cari!, ¿viste los mensajitos que te envié?

—Antonio, me tienes que estar jodiendo… ¿qué puta mierda fue eso? —veo como juega con sus manos nerviosamente, mientras voy metiendo el libro de química antes de que se me olvide por la discusión.

—Lovino, tu sabes que a vece' se te sale un poco lo mala leche… —oh, NO. No acaba de decir eso.

—¡¿Que me estás diciendo, hijo de puta!?

La gente a nuestro alrededor se nos queda mirando, pero me importa tanto como una pila de estiércol ahora mismo. ¿Qué le pasa a Antonio? ¿No había estado como colibrí volando de flor en flor, por la felicidad de tenerme como su novio antes? Sus cambios de humor me exasperan porque a veces no sé qué hacer con ellos, de verdad.

—Pues… nada, mi amor, nada —ya jura él que me va a calmar con eso—. Que estoy muy feliz con tu regalito, se lo he mostra'o a todos…

—¿Y? También vas diciéndoles a todos lo _borde_ que soy, ¿así como por llevar una conversación?

—¡Qué pesa'o! Que no, que le decía a Feliciano que estábamos avanzando en nuestra relación… ¿No piensas lo mismo? Felicianito estaba convenci'o.

—A mi qué más me da lo que diga Feliciano, ¡deja de hablar mal de mí, joder!

—Mira, si hasta hablamos igualito.

Creo que una vena se me estalló después de eso. Tomo todo el aire que aguantan mis pulmones y lo suelto despacio a ver si con eso se me calman un poco la testosterona y los triglicéridos, que quiero llegar a viejo después de todo—. No quiero armar una escena aquí, ya después te agarro.

—Vale —me sonríe, toma una de mis manos y comienza a caminar por el pasillo—. En serio me ha gusta'o, cada vez lo veo más precioso —suspiro rendido, decido seguirlo sin forcejear cuando me doy cuenta que me está llevando a mi salón.

—Yo lo veo muy normal. No es _tan_ especial.

—Claro que sí —dice muy serio, creo que ha sufrido otro cambio de humor—, yo pienso que esto representa muy bien nuestra relación, se ve sencillo simple vista, algo que no significa mucho para alguien ajeno a nosotros —hace una pausa y yo solo lo puedo mirar asombrado por lo que está diciéndome. ¿De dónde sacó eso? No tengo idea, pero siento un revoltijo en mi estómago que no es normal—, pero —continúa, ignorante a mis pensamientos— por dentro guarda algo especial que solo nosotros conocemos, algo que solo nosotros atesoramos y por eso lo hace _especial_. ¿No lo crees así, Lovino?

No sé qué decir, quiero decir que sí, que así lo pienso y que no pudo haberlo explicado mejor que yo cuando me convencí de por qué era bueno comprarle algo así. Sin embargo, siento la garganta seca y un gran picor en mis ojos que no se va por más que pestañee.

—Te quiero un montón, mi amor, nunca lo dudes.

Aún con los ojos aguados y el corazón en una bolita, intento responder a su cariño igualmente—. Yo también… teamo.

—Yo también te amo, mi vida. Y amo más cuando lo dices primero —sé que me vacila un poco con ese último comentario, así somos, y así nos queremos. Caminamos un poco más, algo absortos en nosotros, en nuestras manos unidas y en nuestros lentos pasos. Subimos las escaleras y siento como se sobresalta por algo que no veo, o comprendo— Oh, por cierto, no he podi'o abrir el guardapelo, ¿será que así viene?

Creo que ya había hablado sobre la gran fuerza de voluntad que tenía para no matarlo.

—¿Es en serio? ¿Cómo diablos dices que te gusta tanto, si ni siquiera lo has abierto?

—Ah… solo lo hago. ¿Acaso no puedo?

Le agarro el colgante de un arrebato, estrangulándolo un poco, y le abro el guardapelo al segundo intento. Ya sabía que era un poco difícil si no tenía uñas largas, no es que yo las tuviera, pero ya había practicado suficientes veces cuando me intentaba convencer si el mensaje dentro era el correcto. Se lo devuelvo y es aquí cuando caigo en cuenta del grave error que cometí, le había dicho que no lo abriera conmigo presente y voy y lo abro yo mismo. ¡Si el que debe matarse soy yo!

— _Per sempre tuo tesoro_ —susurra las palabras, con un mal acento debo resaltar, y de nuevo llega a mí el bochorno de antes; por eso mismo no quería que lo viera si me iba a poner así—. ¿Se traduce literal? Por siempre… tu, no, tuyo… ¿tesoro?

—Eh, sí. Aunque _tesoro_ es más como 'cielo' o 'cariño'... Pero, pues, tienes la idea —no sé por qué le explico todo eso, siento como me arden hasta las orejas—. Tocaba una frase corta, apenas mide casi 4 centímetros…

Se detiene de repente en las escaleras, lo que ocasiona que estuviera a punto de tropezar y por eso me hubiera caído hacia atrás por la conexión perdida en nuestras manos. Oh. Aquí viene la "avalancha Antonio"…

…Pero él solo se queda de pie, armando atasco por la gente que iba subiendo las escaleras como nosotros, viendo una y otra vez lo que hay escrito dentro del guardapelo. No entiendo qué le pasa. Bueno un poco, yo sé que hacer algo como eso es totalmente extraño en mi –si no es que casi nunca pasa–, además que el mensaje si quisiera vendría con un pony amarrado de su pata con cabellos de arco iris por lo cursi que es, pero sentí que eso le gustaría bastante –aún más en italiano, viendo lo mucho que le gusta– y por eso me atreví, para cambiar un poco el curso normal de nuestra relación expresando un poco más lo que de verdad siento por él.

Valía la pena intentarlo, ahora no estoy tan seguro.

—Eh… Lovi… Yo —lo pude escuchar escasamente, creo que está balbuceando lo primero que se le ocurre y escuchar que ha acortado mi nombre me preocupa, porque desde que lo convencí que no me llamara así años atrás, él solo lo olvida cuando está muy asustando o muy afectado por algo.

Lo tomo de la muñeca y lo jalo hacia arriba para evitar que más idiotas nos molesten para que nos moviéramos. Llegamos al final de las escaleras y lo alejo un poco a la pared para que me mire a los ojos, quiero ver qué le pasa para quedarse así de pasmado antes. Cuando lo miro desde abajo directamente a su cara para que se dé cuenta que me preocupa, el que sale preocupado soy yo al ver cómo se muerde sus temblorosos labios, con sus cejas curvadas y sus ojos brillantes.

—¿Toño? ¿Qué tienes? No llores que estamos en el colegio… —no sé qué más decir, pero algo debía decirle para que no hiciera un espectáculo ahí, conmigo al lado. Eso, y que de verdad me preocupo por él, odio verlo llorar o algo parecido.

Veo como mis palabras lo sacan de su estupor. Levanta un poco su cabeza mirándome fijamente y luego se pasa su brazo por los ojos para borrar algún rastro de lágrimas, seguramente. Me siento un poco perdido y sigo sin saber qué hacer.

—Lo siento, Lovi, es solo que quedé muy impresionado —me dice muy bajito, un poco conmocionado todavía. Después de bajar su brazo me dedica su bonita sonrisa, cargada aún de sus revoltosas emociones, y toma mis manos frías dentro de las suyas—. Yo… yo no sé qué decir.

—No digas nada, solo no lo pierdas, ¿vale?

—Nunca, sería como perderte a ti también. Qué lindo ha sido todo —me toma ambas mejillas con sus manos y sus brillantes ojos verdes me miran directamente, intentando trasmitirme algo. Creo que quiere besarme pero no lo hace, solo me suelta la cara para luego apretar nuestras manos, de nuevo, y decide que debemos seguir el paso si queremos llegar a nuestras clases a tiempo. Como seguimos embelesados el uno con el otro, olvidamos que seguimos agarrados de las manos, por lo que algunos alumnos nos miran extrañados y murmuran. Que se jodan todos, estoy muy feliz—. Te dije que representaba nuestra relación…

—¿Um?

—El guardapelo… no le mostraré a nadie lo que hay dentro, así solo tú y yo sabremos lo que tiene. Lo especial que realmente es —me doy cuenta que se refiere a lo que dijo antes y concuerdo totalmente—. ¿Te puedo pedir algo? Es que… Me ha gusta'o… Eh…

Se detiene y sonrío de medio lado para darle valor. Quien me viera, diría que me cambiaron por Feliciano.

—Me gusta cómo suena… eso de _tesoro_.

Le miro con el ceño fruncido, creo que le he entendido—. ¿Qué te llame ahora _tesoro_?

—¡Si! Qué bonito sería… ¡O no! —se apresura a decir cuando ve que mis cejas siguen fruncidas—. ¡Como quieras! Solo que… Ay, que me lío solo, coño.

No puedo evitar la risa que brota desde lo más profundo de mi estómago al ver su problemático rostro, tanto que me agarro un poco el abdomen. Más aún cuando al escucharme reír, se me queda mirando como tonto y luego se une a mí, posiblemente al notar lo estúpido que debió de haber sonado antes. El timbre de clases suena de nuevo para alertarnos de entrar a los salones, así que nos apresuramos a mi salón que ya solo queda a cinco pasos de nosotros.

—Vale —digo cuando llegamos y me acomodo en la pared que queda contraria al salón, ya hemos mermado un poco nuestras risas—, si eso quieres… ¡pero no será todo el tiempo!

Se acerca a mi oído y me toma de la cintura, lo que hace me ría un poco por el cosquilleo que eso me provoca.

—Vas a ver cómo te acostumbras, cariñito mío —comienza a susurrarme en el oído, lo que normalmente odio ahora me causa sensaciones extrañas en el vientre. Además, sus labios están demasiado cerca de mi oído por lo que siento su respiración y me causa más cosquillas—. Vamos, dilo, dilo, _tu sei mio tesoro~_

En medio de mis risitas estúpidas, le corrijo, susurrando también—. Así no sería, y suena mejor _il mio tesoro_.

—Y tú siempre serás mi amor…

—Si… _T-tesoro_.

Se separa de mí sonriente y siento unas ganas irrefutables de besarle ahí mismo, frente a todos, frente a un profesor que seguramente debe estar llegando, y compañeros de clase que deben estar cerca, haciendo caso omiso a nuestros acuerdos de no hacer nada así en el colegio, pero no me importa. Y lo hago. Y él lo corresponde entre sorprendido, fascinado y enamorado, y me encanta.

Me separo rápidamente, no me causa gracia lo que he hecho, pero tampoco me arrepiento de haberme atrevido, pienso que ha sido muy bonito todo lo que me ha dicho antes. ¡Incluso casi llora de la emoción por mi regalo en pleno pasillo! Antonio cada vez cala más dentro de mí y siento que cada vez se le es más fácil hacerlo, sin que yo ponga tanta resistencia; me asusta un poco, mas lo dejo ser porque amo todo de él y ahora entiendo que él ama todo de mí también.

Podremos ser muy jóvenes aún, pero nunca me he sentido de esta manera en la vida, solo cuando estoy con él y he empezado a atesorar muchísimo estos momentos.

— _Guau._ Hoy eres otro, cari, me gusta —miro a otro lado y hago una mueca—, pero me tengo que ir. Nos vemos en el receso, ¿vale?

Asiento y lo veo alejarse por el pasillo a un paso rápido, afortunadamente tiene su clase en el mismo piso, por lo que no se le hará difícil llegar al salón a tiempo. Entro al mío y veo a Feliciano sentado en su pupitre frente al de Ludwig, tomo asiento a su lado y le comento un poco a Ludwig cómo me fue con el regalo, quien se alegra al igual que Feliciano –que me está mirando con una sonrisa pícara.

Ahora solo pienso en esta noche. Me encontraré con él en un buen restaurante, tendremos una bonita noche comiendo maki-sushi y le entregaré el reloj.

Ya quiero ver de nuevo su cara de felicidad…

… Y sentir esta vez sus dulces palabras sobre mis labios.

.:.

Fin

.:.

* * *

 **Notas de autor 2:** Lo siento mucho por lo corto del beso, pero si es la primera vez en público (no amigos) para ellos, creo que es mejor así… ¡por lo menos sucedió! jeje.

¿Les gustó? Si es así, les invito también a leer mi otro fanfic **Dos Tipos de Soledad** por el cual ando demasiado emocionada. Estoy escribiendo el segundo capítulo, que ha sido una odisea y lo adoro cada vez más.

 **Espero sus comentarios pacientemente, ¡es que me alegran la vida! :D**

Mattane~!


End file.
